1. Field of the Invention
The “freestanding cup holder,” herein referred to as “the invention,” and “present invention,” is a device for holding beverage containers, and cups. More specifically, the invention acts as a beverage holder extension, an attachment to an existing cup holder, providing at least one additional cup holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing cup holders are prevalent in stadiums, arenas, theaters, concert halls, vehicles, and many other places. Existing cup holders are typically mounted between seats, or on the rear of each seat. Existing cup holders are limited in that they are capable of holding only a single cup at a time. The cost associated with installing two or more fixed cup holders per seat is fiscally unfeasible, despite the benefit of allowing storage for more than one beverage at a time. It is not uncommon for each person to purchase two or more beverages during a sporting event, or other event, to avoid having to frequently return to the concession area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,251 describes a cup holder which can be mounted on the arm or standard of a seat, and in particular to a combination container holder and armrest in which the armrest can be removed and replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,638 teaches a seat attachment which can be mounted on the standard of a seat in a manner that prevents the container holder from protruding into the aisle behind the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,644 refers to a beverage cup holder for attachment to one or more seat backs or seat standards. The beverage cup holder includes an open top receptacle portion and a support portion. The support portion is secured to the seat backs. The open top receptacle is adapted for being attached to the support portion in an easily removable and replaceable fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,091 teaches a cupholder that is mountable on a shopping cart for convenience of a user. The cupholder includes not only a receptacle for receiving a drink cup or container, but also receptacles for coupons, wallets, pencils and pens, etc.
However, none of the above provides the facility of holding more than one cup at a time using an existing cupholder.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a cup holder capable of holding more than one cup at a time. The cupholder must be able to mountable on or inside an existing, permanent cup holder, without requiring any modification to the existing cup holder.